


Little Nothings

by wonhos_left_tit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem Kihyun, Fluff, I did it for the gays, Kinda, Mayhaps, but characterized then just as fem versions of themselves??, fem wonho, i dont know how to end fics well, i used their names from the xray eps, im just gay for kiho in any form, im really bad at this please forgive me, its hinted at cause im bad at this, real uwu hours, this is also really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhos_left_tit/pseuds/wonhos_left_tit
Summary: This really is just a really short drabble because I wanted Fem!Kiho and I'm too gay to function





	Little Nothings

“You know - I invited you over to cheer you up! I didn’t expect you to be sulking on my couch for an hour…” Wonhee’s voice was soft, but sweet. Of course it was, when was it not? She spoke in that curious tone, like she was teasing but also trying really hard not to accidentally step out of line when it came to Yeojoo. The girl could be a spitfire demon if she so pleased, and that wasn’t even the elder being rude! It was just… the truth.

From what Wonhee knew (which was very little, Yeojoo never really lets herself open up, all her information was from one Lee Dior) the younger female had made a fool of herself in front of a classmate that may have had a crush on her. And by made a fool of herself…

It seemed Yeojoo hadn’t realized she was being crushed on, said some slightly mean things, and hurt some feelings. The thing was, not many people realize how soft the other female was? Maybe not sickeningly sweet, like people cooed that Wonhee could be, but she was more kind than others thought.

Looking at the slight furrow in her brows, and the fact she had yet to even speak more than an odd mutter, made the elder believe that she really was beating herself up about it.

Wonhee liked to think she was good with words… she liked to believe she knew how to make those around her happier, you know? So she didn’t think too much of her actions when she wiggled over, all slightly muscled glory in her house-dress as she snaked those nicely toned arms of her around the thinner female’s waist. “Hey! You really don’t have to beat yourself up over it, you know? You had no idea they had a crush on you… You can’t help what you said.” Because of course the ravenette was understanding.

It was like, in her nature, or something.

Her words at least seemed to sit there in the younger's mind - it didn’t all go in one ear and out the other like it might with others. That was something Yeojoo had going for her! She listened, even if she nagged, or teased you after.

“... The thing is--I _should_ have known. It was so obvious once he admit it to me. I panicked, because I don’t like g--... I didn’t like _him_ that way.” It was her final utter, and Wonhee could tell by the cut in her tone that she meant something entirely different. Maybe it was intuition, or maybe it was because she’d been friends with Yoo Yeojoo for many a year now, since their first year in high school, even. She knew Yeojoo meant ‘guys’ and not just this specific boy.

She also knew her poor little friend wasn’t one to want to label herself as this or that, which is the reason no one really knew that she might prefer girls instead.

It was sweet… In a sad kind of way.

“See! You _panicked_ , so it’s not like you meant to be so rude. Really… If you went and apologized I think he’d understand.” She tried to give that million dollar smile, and it felt like striking gold when she barely saw the corners of Yeojoo’s lips quirk, Just barely saw the hint of her laugh lines peeping out to say hi, “Even if I did, the kid probably hates me, you know. Everyone is so… intimidated by me? Do I really give off such a vibe?” It was asked almost too quietly, and god.

Yes, Wonhee cooed. Yes, she indeed pulled Yeojoo even closer, even as the younger female groaned, immediately looked like she regret her choices.

“Not at all! Or… or, okay, maybe a little? But it’s fine! People just need to get to see the real you, right? Then they’d realize you’re actually a really big softie who loves photography and ugly dogs--”

“They are _not_ ugly, Wonhee. Shih Tzu’s are the single most _beautiful_ little breed of dog--”

“--and that you have a big heart! People just need to see past the… kind of intimidating exterior first. I saw past it, remember? You literally _terrified_ me in high school, but look at us now! My little Yoo.~” Wonhee’s coo was enough to make the apples of Yeojoo’s cheeks blossom in color, even as the younger tried to wiggle free, complaining about this being a mistake, and how she should have never admit she thought Wonhee’s Pokemon cards were kind of cool--

“I am tired of this ‘little’ talk all the damn time - we are _literally_ the same height.” Yeojoo’s complaint was always the same, and it was always met with the cheekiest smile Wonhee could muster as she hummed, poked her nose in against the younger female’s jawline as she acted as if she was truly thinking over her words.

As if she  _ever_ thought before anything she said or did. Pfft.

“Sure - but you’re still little. The smallest. Tiniest energy ever. What a little thing, so cute and compact.”

“I will quite literally end your life if you keep talking.”

Wonhee’s laugh was loud, and it no doubt blasted in poor Yeojoo’s ear as she did that dumb ‘ʰᵘʰ ʰᵘʰ ʰᵘʰ’ right there beside her head. If it bothered her, Yeojoo didn’t say anything.

No, she only smiled.

“Just admit you’re my small little woman.~ It’s not that hard, and I’ll definitely shut up once you do.”

No she won’t.

“No, you won’t.”

The laugh on Wonhee’s tongue was now just a smile on her lips as her eyes turned up in sweet crescent moons. “You’re right, I won’t, but it was worth a shot in convincing you I might, right?” Her look was innocent, but people like Yeojoo knew she was anything but. Sweet? Most definitely. Innocent? As-fucking-if. Yeojoo sometimes wondered how some of their friend group still babied this unnie of theirs. Cooed at her, gaver her soft looks and kind words, when she was literally the reason Yeojoo was sure she was balding.

(She complains, yet here she is, never letting this woman go. Funny, isn’t it?)

“You’re the bane of my existence, you do realize that, don’t you?” Yeojoo’s words sounded so, so serious. She snipped them like Wonhee imagined she snipped those words at the boy she hadn’t know had been falling for her. Yet strangely, Wonhee knew it was with no malice, when Yeojoo spoke them to her. How did she know? Well…

The hand that move to push her bangs from her bright eyes seemed to be enough of a hint, she thought. The touch was so careful, as if Yeojoo truly believe something stronger would break this brute of a woman. Wonhee was more than strong, especially for her looks, but the younger never ceased to be gentle. Especially in moments like this, where the air felt light, calm. Easy.

Like breathing.

“Then get rid of me already - toss this useless unnie to the sime, hmm?” Wonhee’s words were like a challenge, and one she knew wouldn’t be taken. No matter what, no matter how Yeojoo scoffed, pinched in at her plush cheek, “And you think I won’t? Bold of you to assume I like you as much.”

It had to come with the years she’s known Yeojoo. It had to come with the countless days and nights she’s spent with the younger, that makes it so easy to grin. Makes it so easy to laugh in the face of this fiery woman’s words as she leaned into the hand that now simply rest against her cheek. “I know you don’t like me, Yoo…” And for a split second you could see the flicker or worry. Right there in the younger’s hues as the shook, but only for the few seconds Wonhee allowed before she was smiling as bright as the sun shines in the sky.

With a press in, her lips were right on Yeojoo’s cheek, watching the color renew in a fresh spread of a blush as she giggled her words with mirth.

“You _love_ me!”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this didnt suck too bad this is the first time im posting my shit and of course its super short and all over the place but im gay and i love mx and i eSPECIALLY love wonhee so uh


End file.
